Atsukyō Tōno
Background Tohno is a character first shown in the series in Shin Prince of Tennis as No. 8 of the All-Japan Juniors as they return from the Overseas Expedition and arrive at the main courts. His Doubles Partner and close friend is Kimijima Ikuto who appeared with him as the No.7. Appearance Tohno has long and straight just beyond neck length hair. Personality Shown to be arrogant, rude, violent and brash. Shown when he fires a shot at Hakamada Izou after hearing that he lost to Tooyama Kintarou. He did the same thing with Ochi and Mouri when they lost to Atobe and Niou in doubles. He seems to take joy in his violent mannerisms when speaking with Kimijima Ikuto asking how much power he should use against his opposition the next day before they head to their rooms. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution First introduced when the Top 10 gather at the main court of the U-17 Camp. Awaiting the return of the rest of 1st Stringers. He is shown to be most disgusted to the fact that the rest of the 1st Stringers were defeated by Middle Schoolers and even fires a shot at Hakamada Izou. After finding out this news, several Middle Schoolers decide to put forward an open challenge at the Top 10, which extremely angers Byoudouin Houou the No.1. With this, the Top 10 decide to have one day, where they allow the Top 10 to challenge them for some of their positions. No.7 Kimijima Ikuto decides to create a Match rota including the Middle Schoolers. Later that day, Tohno and Kimijima are heading to their room as Tohno excitedly asks about how much power he should use against the Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, The Top 10 sit together away from the rest of the camp, as the challenge against the Top 10 commences. After the Niou/Atobe beat Ochi/Muri, he fires a special shot at Mouri's face however the shot is deflected from another ball served by Kite who protected Mouri. This annoys Tohno and after Duke Watanabe comfortably defends his 1st Stringer status against Ishida Gin, he goes on the court for his match and Kite Eishirou along with Marui Bunta challenge he and Kimijima Ikuto for the titles of Nos. 8 & 7. He begins the match violently by aiming his technique Execution Method 13: Guillotine at Marui's face. However Marui and Kite overcome this and take the lead. With Marui taking the spotlight with his Tightrope Walking, Kimijima The Negotiator begins his negotiation by goading Marui into hitting the Tightrope Walking again. Marui keeps trying to hit it in futile as Kimijima seals it by hitting shots only just out of his range. Tohno aims for Marui's face again later into the match but Marui is able to easily dodge. To Marui's surprise, his own teammate Kite suddenly fires a return at his own teammate Marui's face from behind. With Kimijima warning Marui that he and Kite had "already made a negotiation".With Kite attacking Marui from behind, Tohno and Kimijima effortlesly take the first set 6-3. After taking the lead in the second set, Marui unveils his new move Wonder Castle and Kite suddenly to the surprise of everybody at the camp and most importantly Kimijima and Marui, decides to betray a Kimijima and aims an Giant Habu straight into Kimijima's eye cutting it and knocking off his glasses in the process as Kimijima didn't expect it. Kite and Marui are able to bounce back and show signs of being able to fight back. It is then shown through Marui's own flashback that secretly unbeknownst to the rest of the Camp including Tohno that Kimijima wants Kite to attack Tohno's weak right knee and end his career. Tohno arrogantly plays and is said to have gone beyond 60% according to Kimijima. Tohno begins his execution Methods and begins to attack Marui mercilessly. Marui is able to endure the attacks however he is completely unable to attack and only defend. Tohno accedentally throws his racket into Marui's eye whilst getting carried away, injuring his eye meaning Marui can no longer defend. Kite decides to sacrifice himself as means to atone for what he did to Marui and It is then revealed that Kimijima also told Marui about Tohno's weakness in his knee. In the final game of the match as Kimijima/Tohno are going to take a comfortable win whilst Kite is left on the floor in a bloodied state by Tohno's Execution Methods unable to play, Marui decides to hit a shot into Tohno's right knee and seemingly end his career. Although Tohno and Kimijima won the match comfortably, Tohno throws his badge on the floor and limps away from the court before the final point and far into the camp away from everybody else in anger with Byoudouin commenting that Tohno wouldn't let it end this way. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Tohno is Right Handed player who plays an extremely violent tennis style. This is something he takes pride and makes known as he states to Kimijima he wants to have enough blood for his blood bath the day prior to Top 10 Challenge. His techniques are known as his "Execution Methods" further showing his bloodlust and violent nature. According to Tohno himself, if you face all 13 execution methods, your body will be completely paralyzed and won't be able to lift even fingers afterwards. Execution Methods: Execution Method Number 13: Guillotine A violent shot with sufficient spin from Tohno always aimed at the opponents head. Giving the effect of a Guillotine which is what was used olden day beheadings. Execution Method Number 12: Electric Chair A violent shot that appears to be packed with an electric charge aimed at the opponents stomach to knock them to the floor. The opponent is still left with the pain of the electric discharge for a few seconds after the shot. Execution Method Number 11: Iron Maiden ' This was first seen when Tohno was about to use this move until his teammate Kimijima Ikuto intervened and simply lobbed the ball to over come Perfect Fortress by Marui Bunta so we were unable to see the technique. Tohno then gets the opportunity to use it but it is returned by Marui using his Wonder Castle. 'Execution Method Number 10: St. Andrews Cross A malicious tennis stroke aimed at the opponents torso, the shot resembles a cross as it gets closer to the opponent seeimingly able to inflict damage to the opponents two shoulders, head and chest. Execution Method Number 9: Diamelismos Execution Method Number 8: Wickerman Execution Method Number 7: The Brass Bull of Phalaris The move Brazen Bull of Phalaris is based off its name which is an old torturing killing method where they put you in a brass bull and heat it, cooking you alive. This tennis shot is a violent shot straight into the opponents thigh. Execution Method Number 6: Cement Shoes A violent shot aimed at the opponents feet and is No.6 of Tohno's 12 Execution Methods used to torture his opponents into forfeiting or leaving them unable to continue playing. Execution Method Number 5: Columbian Neck Tie ' A precise, vicious and well-placed shot aimed at the opponent's throat, choking them upon impact. 'Execution Method Number 4: Pear of Anguish Execution Method Number 3: Buried Alive Execution Method Number 2: Shooting This Technique is performed by violently aiming the ball straight into the opponents face Execution Method Number 1: Seppuku Trivia * Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:1st Stringer